


Necessary Velocity

by verushka70



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-31
Updated: 2009-07-31
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verushka70/pseuds/verushka70
Summary: Joe is weary tonight, drunk (though he's been drunker and done far worse), and has completely lost momentumBilly leans in. “This girl bothering you?” She jumps, wildly startled.Inertia has its rewards. Occasionally when Joe is like this, Billy steps up.





	Necessary Velocity

**Author's Note:**

> A July 31st, 2009, [due south 6 degrees snippet](https://ds-snippets.livejournal.com/184217.html) posting.  
> Prompt: One hundred-eight – momentum, velocity, gravity, inertia, torsion  
> Thanks to [](http://lucifuge-5.livejournal.com/profile)[lucifuge_5](http://lucifuge-5.livejournal.com/), [](http://rubberbutton.livejournal.com/profile)[rubberbutton](http://rubberbutton.livejournal.com/), and [](http://spuffyduds.livejournal.com/profile)[spuffyduds](http://spuffyduds.livejournal.com/) for beta and M--- for proofreading.

 

 

 

Joe is weary tonight, drunk (though he's been drunker and done far worse), and has completely lost momentum. He's up against a wall. This girl is kissing him. Truth? He could take or leave it. She's motivated, though.

Six gigs in five nights – including all the driving. He's too drained to resist the flow of things. Has no coke or speed or caffeine, none of the velocity necessary for his usual belligerence.

The wall vibrates with noise from the band playing downstairs. That's okay. It's all okay. It would also be okay if this girl stopped shoving her tongue in his mouth. But when he's exhausted like this, Joe rolls with just about anything.

Her hands rake down his chest and below; she feels for his cock. It's there, mindlessly responsive. She squeezes and strokes it through his jeans.

He feels someone brush past and opens his eyes.

It's Billy. Their eyes connect in the dim light. Billy's razor-thin smile holds Joe down. Feels like he fights gravity just to touch Billy's sleeve.

Billy leans in. “This girl bothering you?” She jumps, wildly startled.

Inertia has its rewards. Occasionally when Joe is like this, Billy steps up.

She yells at the torsion of her arm by Billy.

“You're not good enough,” he hisses, “to lick his boots.”

She glares at Billy, then takes off. They watch her go. Billy turns back to Joe.

“Jealous?” Joe murmurs, surprised.

“Fuck you.” Billy scowls.

“Lick my _boots_?” Joe repeats, strangely moved.

Billy shoves him into the nearby bathroom. There, on his knees, he licks _way_ more than Joe's boots.

Joe's hands tremble, unused to holding Billy's face so gently.

 

 

 

\- - -

**Author's Note:**

> Greatly enhanced with beta-ing by [](http://lucifuge-5.livejournal.com/profile)[lucifuge_5](http://lucifuge-5.livejournal.com/), [](http://rubberbutton.livejournal.com/profile)[rubberbutton](http://rubberbutton.livejournal.com/), and [](http://spuffyduds.livejournal.com/profile)[spuffyduds](http://spuffyduds.livejournal.com/)... and proofreading by M---, non-fandom friend since high school, who would buy me gay porn mags and rent gay porn for me when I was underage to buy/rent it myself. Yay. All remaining errors are my own.


End file.
